Scarf
by agreywriter15
Summary: He could feel the stare that she bore into him. It was just like the others. And yet he ignored it. A short NejixHina oneshot .


Summary - He could feel the stare that she bore into him. It was just like the others. And yet he ignored it. (A short NejixHina oneshot).

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. The only thing I have is this story and my other stories.

* * *

He could feel the stare that she bore into him. It felt just like the others: cold, calculating, and unfeeling. He knows when she's watching. She was the same, but slightly different. Slightly is a difference. And yet he ignored it.

What would he gain if he chose not to? Sure he could kill her, take out his anger of which he held for so long. But, it would be too risky. Surely, someone would have caught him, a servant perhaps. And then they would report him to the main branch. Then, the head member will have activated that seal on his forehead, the caged bird. Then he would feel unbearable pain, enough to kill him. So would have it been worth it?

Today was especially cold. The early morning brought about tiny snowflakes, until finally around midday it was about six inches deep. What's more was that it was still rising and combined with a ferocious wind, creating a strong blizzard.

He would have to endure this. Its part of his training: always train, even in bad weathers. The walk there from the branch house was long. He saw no one outside. There were no footprints of other people, there was no sound, and it was silent as he went along. Then upon arrival he saw a pair of medium-sized footprints.

It was still fresh it seemed. Someone must have gone here earlier. The footprints stopped near the entrance to the training ground. He looked left and right, but couldn't find any. He smirked slightly.

She was here, just as he thought. And this time for sure he would do it.

He activated his byakugan, noticed a small amount of blue chakra to his right, and took out a kunai knife. With lightning speed he threw it at the target in front of him, changing his mind at the last second. It head dead center, right on the dot. He then grabbed several shurikens, threw them up in the air, and then caught them each one by one, and threw it to the already hitted target. However, he threw the last one by mistake in the wrong direction, hitting the top branch of a nearby tree.

A loud noise was heard. It seemed like a mini avalanche, as he watched the snow crumbling down to the ground. Then after it finished, a loud shriek was followed.

The figure he could see was wearing a hooded jacket, white on the arms, but lavender in the center. The hair was a dark blue color, though it seemed cut short on near the shoulders. He knew instantly who it was.

"Lady Hinata." He greeted. "May I ask what you're doing here?"

A small gasp was heard, upon the recognition of her name. So it was her.

Hinata slowly got up. Her eyes showed fear, once she looked at him. Her legs were slightly shaking, either from the cold or due to him. She brought a shaking hand up to her mouth, as she attempted to answer. He looked at her with obvious anger.

"I was just…I was just…" her voice wavered at every word of her futile explanation.

It only seemed to annoy him.

With long quick strides he slowly walked to her. With each step that he took, she took a step back. Until finally she stopped when she felt the bark of tree right behind her. She was trapped.

"Did Hiashi-sama sent you here?" he questioned.

She tried to look for an escape, but he had her pinned, with his hands at both sides of her. She shook her head, shakily. "N-no. I-I went on m-my own." She answered.

He grew more angrier. "To what?" he seethed. "So that you could be better than me?"

She looked down, while slowly shaking her head. "No." she mumbled.

"Then what?" he demanded. "What are you doing here for?"

She looked up at him, gazing into the eyes so familiar to her own, but unlike hers, which was filled with a look of betrayal. Pain. She gently reached up to him, cupped his face and let her glide as she felt the warmth that it brought.

"You're cold." She gently whispered.

He scoffed at her. Wasn't it obvious that he was cold? He briskly took down her hands. She seemed unfazed though. It was as if she was lost in a slow trance as she brought her hands to one of deep pockets. Now he was confused.

He watched as she gently took out a long piece of thin fabric. Brown was its color. A simple, but dark brown color. She looked up at him, no longer seeming nervous, when she was finished taking the object out.

"It's for you." She answered to his unasked question. "I watched you day, after day and I noticed that you would always be shivering when you came home."

He remained silent. She began again to reach up and wrapped the piece of clothing around his neck.

"It's a scarf." She stated, when she was done wrapping it around his neck. "At least it will warm you."

Still silent. He did not at all expect this.

"Goodbye nii-san."

He watched as she walked off. Her figure becoming smaller and smaller, until finally he couldn't see her. The wind was blocking his view, combined with the millions of snow. He was really alone then.

He fingered the brown fabric, as it lay wrapped on his neck, neatly tucked. It was soft to the touch. He closed his eyes.

"She made this for me?" he asked to no one in particular. "But, why?"

He fingered the object. He could picture it now. How she must have her fingers cut, when the needle accidentally cut her finger. But, with determination still continued. It must have been really hard. Maybe even took months to make.

He gently smiled. Maybe that's why she did it.

End.

* * *

Well how was it? Did you like it? I'm sorry if you found this too short. But, this was the way I planned to write it. Anyways as always don't forget to leave a review. Any kind is welcome.


End file.
